marcbrownsarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur
2018 August 21 1998 VHS # 2018 August 21 # 2011 June 16 # Lovesick # Are You My Family # Whistling in the Wind Synopsis by''' KorraIsBack. The first time through, I thought this was a boring episode. The second time, I like it a bit better. '''Comments by Dave,Esmeraude, Aonarr, and Rob. ---- Mr. Sipple, the rabbity man who lives on Arthur's street and gave D.W. a cabbage in #11901 - "D.W. Rides Again", is moving. The duck-people movers, who look like the duck people who were getting Muffy's house ready for her party in #11001 - "Arthur's Birthday are removing the last of the stuff from Mr. Sipple's house. They load a rocking chair and a carpet into the back of the moving truck. Mr. Sipple, wearing a sailor's hat is helping them. He picks something up from inside the truck and takes it to where D.W. and Arthur, who have been standing in their yard watching the movers. from 1998 VHS He tells them that they've always been good neighbours, so he wants them to have "Thelma". Thelma is a plastic singing fish mounted on a plaque, like "Singing Billy Bass". When Arthur pushes a button on the plaque, the fish starts wiggling and singing. Row, row, row your boat, Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, You have caught a bream. Arthur and D.W. like Thelma. Mr. Sipple goes back to the truck, and climbs onto the back of it and waves to Arthur and D.W., who wave back. Then the truck drives off. Apparently Mr. Sipple is riding along with his furniture in the back of the truck... D.W.'s near tears as the truck leaves. Arthur says it's hard to believe that he feels sad that Mr. Sipple is going. When he first moved in, Arthur couldn't wait for him to go! After all, Mr. Sipple loved to barbeque fish in his yard late at night -- Arthur didn't like the smell... BBQ fish? Grilled fish is pretty good actually, and snapper is often served whole but I guess Sipple must of been doing something really awful with that fish. Between that and sea shanties ans Thelma he seems to have had a real fish fettish. ...and sing really loudly in the shower, which D.W. didn't like, since it drowned out her singing. But now they'll always have something to remember him by... D.W. then starts complaining -- he's not being careful enough with Thelma, who's not a toy, but D.W.'s new pet. When Arthur says it's not a pet, it's a singing plastic fish, D.W. was furious, claming that Arthur was jealous, as her pet doesn't need walking the way Pal does. Arthur rolls his eyes gloomfully. ---- ---- Arthur and D.W. are having a staring contest in front of the garage. D.W. wins and proclaims herself the "stare-master". Arthur thinks she was cheating. They would argue longer, except that something distracts them. Pal's at the bottom of the driveway, barking at a dog. We've not seen this dog before, it's a brown bulldog about twice Pal's size. Arthur warns Pal to be careful, and he and D.W. walk down the driveway. Arthur picks up Pal. The bulldog licks D.W. on the leg. Pal, in Arthur's arms, continues to scowl at the bulldog. D.W. starts panicking, thinking she'll need to go to "the veteran" for "rabbits shot". A Hispanic-esque man walks along the sidewalk towards Arthur and D.W.. He's the same kind of cat-person as Sue Ellen is, only he's more the color of Brain. He's carrying a "For Sale" lawn sign under his arm. He introduces the dog to them. Hispanic man with sign: That's just Amigo, don't worry, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Whoever these new neighbours are, they share Arthur's skill in naming pets, since Amigo is just Spanish for Pal. D.W. hides behind Arthur. The man introduces himself, he's their new neighbour. They're the Molinas. Arthur introduces himself, and so does D.W., who tells the man she's four. The man says his daughter, Vicita is three-and-a-half. He also has a son, Alberto, who is thirteen; he figures that's a little older than Arthur. Arthur: Err, yah, five years older. The man tells D.W. and Arthur to tell their parents that they're all invited over next weekend, once his family's moved in. He then calls to Amigo, and they walk back towards their house. D.W. looks pleased by the prospect of meeting Vicita. D.W.: Three and a half. I remember when I was that age. So innocent. D.W. walks off, beginning to make plans. She figures that Vicita will need "someone to show her the ropes". Arthur isn't so excited -- the only thing he and Alberto will have in common is that they'll live on the same block. Buster is looking though a pair of binoculars at Alberto, who is dressed in an martial arts outfit and practicing what looks like fencing moves with a large bamboo rod in the Molina's yard. Buster and Arthur are in Arthur's room, and Buster is spying on Alberto with Arthur's Bionic Bunny binoculars. Arthur says Alberto is practicing Kendo, which is the martial art of fencing with bamboo sticks, which he practices every morning. Arthur looks sulky while he says this. Arthur figures that Alberto's probably a master at it. Buster: Cool. Maybe he'll teach it to you! Arthur figures that because Alberto's thirteen, he won't want anything to do with Arthur. Arthur figures he'll be more likely to get a wedgie from Alberto. Buster doesn't know what that is. Neither does Arthur, but Arthur doesn't want to find out. Arthur and Buster have managed to survive to the age of eight and not yet experience a wedgie? How realistic is that with antagonists like Binky and the other Tough Customers around -- whose greatest joy is pulling down a student's pants, as noted in Brother,Can You Spare A Clarinet?. It's Arthur's turn to spy out the window on Alberto. D.W. and a demented looking Nadine are in D.W.'s room. D.W. is telling Nadine what she has planned for Vicita; she is sorting through her collection of board games. The first game they'll play together will be "Tower of Cows", as it's easier than "Confuse the Goose". D.W. wonders if Vicita will even know what a goose is! D.W. imagines all the fun they'll have together. *''D.W. imagines teaching Vicita how to ride a two-wheeler bike.'' *''...and how to be a good little sister. We see Vicita and her brother at the breakfast table, getting their cereal. Vicita pours milk onto her bowl of cereal, and knocks the carton over. Then she immediately blames her brother, saying he did it. Vicita then looks at D.W. -- who's watching through the window -- and D.W. gives her a thumbs up.'' D.W. says that best of all though, she'll be in charge for once. *''She imagines declaring to Vicita that it's time to play rodeo. D.W. says she will be the cowboy, and Vicita will be the cow. Vicita enthusiastically hands D.W. a length of rope so that D.W. will be able to tie her up.'' D.W. figures it will be just like having another Kate, only Vicita will be able to talk and walk and won't have to live in D.W.'s room. Sue Ellen imagined the same sort of ideal relationship when she wanted D.W. to be her sister in #22002 - "Sue Ellen's Little Sister", and we know how that turned out... The Reads go next door to visit the Molinas. Everyone is wearing their nice clothes. Arthur and D.W. are misbehaving already. D.W.'s complaining because she wasn't allowed to bring her new pet, Thelma, with her, and Arthur's complaining about having to wear a bowtie just to go to the neighbours, and says that the only people who wear bowties are "nerds and waiters and that science guy on TV". Yeah, Bill Nye, that science legend on TV... At the doorway to the Molina's, as they wait to be let in, Mom tells Arthur and Mom tells Dad that if she tugs on her ear, that's the signal that "the kids are exhausted" and it'll be time to leave. Dad looks nervous and straightens his tie. Neither Mom and Dad look very happy, but they're determined to make the best of it. Mr. and Mrs. Molina welcome the Reads in. Everyone's in the living room. Mr. Molina is telling Arthur's parents how they lived in Youngstown for five years, but before that, they lived in Equador. Mrs. Molina brings in lemonade, and Mr. Molina has a tray of hors d'ourvres called ceviches -- Arthur's Dad tries one. It's fantastic. Arthur's Dad asks where he got them. Actually, he made them himself. He tells Arthur's Dad that if he drops by his new cafe, he'll give him the recipe. Vicita introduces herself to D.W. Vicita is three-and-seven-eighths, and tells D.W. this. Vicita takes ahold of D.W.'s hand and tells her she's going to be her friend. Vecita pulls D.W. up to her room. Up in Vicita's room, D.W. tries to put her plan of being the boss into action, saying that as VIcita's new here, D.W. will be her teacher. But Vicitia is busily looking for a game to play. She pulls out a game called "Pick Up Ticks" and says that this is what they'll play first. Vicita does the same sort of "I winnnnn" gesture that was so common in #21702 - "Arthur the Loser" , and tells D.W. she's "a great friend". Alberto and Arthur are wallflowers on the couch in the living room. Alberto's Dad, Ramone, suggests Alberto show Arthur his room. Alberto: Sure, why not? They walk up the stairs, Arthur following Alberto. Arthur feels he has to say something, so he does. Arthur: Ah, pretty cool stairs! Alberto stares at Arthur for a sec. Arthur realizes that that was the "dumbest thing in the world to say". Arthur isn't even sure that he wants to see Alverto's room, as he knows what it will be like -- posters of rock bands, or worse, pictures of girls. Imagine Arthur's surprise when Alberto opens the door to reveal that his room is decorated in something Arthur actually likes -- Bionic Bunny stuff! Arthur: Wow... Alberto: Yup! And I still have more to unpack! Mrs. Molina is showing Arthur's Mom a glass bird ornament. Arthur's Mom comments that she used to have one just like it and starts talking about how the kids got to it... The glass bird that was the big deal in the'' ''Arthur Christmas Special... I think this is the first reference to it in a regular episode. Ramone and Arthur's Dad are talking about the time the Mellinas spent in Youngstown while Arthur's Dad eats dessert. Ramone liked the winters, and the snow, and Arthur's Dad comments that it would be great for skiing. D.W. and Vicita are playing a game on the couch called "Hot Tomato" -- it's a plastic tomato with a digital timer in it which you have to toss to each other. The timer runs out while D.W.'s holding it, so she loses. Vicita: You're the Hot Tomato! I win again. D.W. throws the plastic tomato down on the couch in disgust and gets up while Vicita starts to laugh. The "Hot Tomato" game toy has a real counterpart here, there is a toy called the "Hot Potato"... it plays a wacky tune as you toss it around -- if you're holding it when it stops, it laughs and giggles and says "Gotcha". D.W. goes over to where Mom is and tugs on her leg, asking if they can go home now. It's dusk, and the Reads are outside the Molina's house, saying goodbye. Alberto gives Arthur a bundle of Spanish Bionic Bunny comics from Equador to read. Alberto doesn't read them much anymore, so Arthur can borrow them. Arthur looks excited. On the cover of the top comic in the pile, #1362, labelled "Conejo Bionico" is a picture of Bionic Bunny lifing into the air what looks like a train with a turtle shell on it's room and a mean looking face. Arthur says he's never seen this one. Alberto tells him the train-turtle is Tortulamana, who can transform from a giant tortoise into a train. His first appearance was in issue #892 according to Alberto. Arthur: Thanks! Alberto has to maintain his teenage "cool". Alberto: Whatever. The Molinas wave goodbye, and Arthur's family walk home/next door. Mom: Very nice! I never even had to pull my ear! Mom's pleased that nobody misbehaved, including her husband, who's been known to act the fool when he's out. Arthur thinks it was better than nice. He got to borrow an armload of comics! Arthur: Alberto is sooo cool! It's a nice day out, and D.W. and Vicita are outside with a trampoline in the Molina's yard, with Vicita's Mom supervising them. D.W. is bouncing on the trampoline, trying to show Vicita how to do a good flip. D.W. says the secret is to know the right time to start flipping. She demonstrates, but she didn't time it right, and ends up on her back on the trampoline. It's Vicita's turn. She wants D.W. to see what she can do. She bounces on the trampoline and starts pirouetting in the air. D.W. grudgingly admits that what Vicita is doing is very nice, but it's not a flip, which is what they were doing... Meanwhile, by a tree at the other side of the yard, Arthur has something for Alberto. He gives Alberto a Bionic Bunny walkie talkie. He presses a button on Alberto's walkie talkie and it plays a tinny version of the Bionic Bunny theme song. Now whenever they want to talk to each other, they can use these! Are these the walkie talkies that ended up in Dad's workshop, or surplus ones leftover from the mission to get D.W. in trouble? Just asking. Arthur thinks this is "pretty cool". Cool dude Alberto agrees wholeheartedly. Ok, no he doesn't, but he plays along. Alberto: Right... Thanks... Alberto's up in his room doing homework. The Bionic Bunny walkie talkie goes off, playing the theme. Alberto stops what he's doing and turns it on. Arthur tells him to look out the window. Alberto does so. Arthur's standing at the window of his house in his pajamas. He doesn't have anything to tell Alberto, he was just seeing if using these worked. Alberto's amused. Alberto: It works. Arthur asks (using the walkie talkie) what Alberto is doing. Alberto tells him he's doing Algebra. Arthur thinks that's "cool". Arthur has a question for Alberto. Arthur's reading the comics, but they're in Spanish. Arthur's looking at the cover of the one that was on the top of the pile and asks what "Conejo Bionico" means. Alberto is a little annoyed. "Conejo" Bionico means "Bionic Bunny". Arthur thanks him. Alberto, not wanting to be bothered while he's doing his homework, puts the walkie talkie in a drawer of his desk. He flips through a few pages of his textbook when the walkie talkie goes off again. This time Alberto is annoyed when Arthur says that it's him, Arthur again. This time he wants to know what "El" means. Alberto sighs. D.W. and Vicita are playing in Vicita's room. Vicita wants to know if D.W. wants to read her picture book about a llama. D.W. will not be sidetracked. Today they will be playing "Tower of Cows", which D.W.'s brought with her. D.W. says that the object of the game is to build a tower using the cows. D.W. says that it's very tricky, so for Vicita's first time, she can do it on a flat surface. D.W. gets up to look for something to use, and finds a checkerboard. When she turns around though, Vicita's already finished building a tower on the carpet. D.W. gets in a furious temper, knocks down the tower, and starts packing up the game. She's going home. Vicita is surprised -- D.W. said the object of the game was to build a tower using the cows, and that's what she did! D.W. says she was supposed to let her teach her how to do it! D.W.: You're the worst student I've ever had! Vicita looks glum. Arthur's out walking Pal. He goes past the Molina's house. There's a party going on in their yard. Alberto is tossing around a football with some guys. Arthur rushes home and tells everyone that there's a party going on next door. Arthur's Dad knows -- he's been watching it through the window. Arthur wants to go over there -- he'll just change his clothes... Mom says that it's a private party. Arthur doesn't know what she means. D.W. saids what she means in a rude tone. It means they're weren't invited. She retorts this to the fact that Arthur's always bugging Alberto. D.W.'s having to play with Kate on the floor. Kate's playing with a rattle. Arthur says he doesn't bug Alberto, does he? Mom diffuses the situation -- maybe they just wanted to see some of their other friends for a change... D.W.: I don't care if I ever see that Vicita again! Some people are so bossy! After saying this, D.W. grabs Kate's rattle off of her and demonstrates the proper technique for using it. Arthur goes over to stare out the window with Dad. Arthur says that Alberto's showing off some of his Kendo moves. Arthur bets they're really "cool". Arthur's Dad can smell chicken; he wonders what seasonings they're using. Mom, who must be really embarassed, shuts the window and suggests they all go to the movies. Arthur is shooting hoops on the driveway. Alberto walks up to him. Arthur feels bad. He figures that Alberto must be here to pick up his comics. Arthur'll go and get them. Alberto says he can keep borrowing them. Alberto looks like he feels like Arthur feels. Arthur asks how the party went. Was it fun? Alberto says it was ok. It was just relatives over to see their new home. Alberto gives Arthur a carrier bag that has some leftover chicken in it. Arthur says he'll give it to his Dad. Alberto looks a bit happier. He turns and starts walking off. Alberto: Well, see ya later. Alberto remembers something as he walks off -- he tells Arthur there's something in the bag for him as well. Arthur starts rooting around in the bag, losing his basketball in the process. It bounces off. What's in the bag? A package with a ribbon around it! Arthur reads the Spanish Bionic Bunny comic books. In one panel, Bionic Bunny shouts "¡Te Tengo!" Arthur is about to use his walkie talkie again, but elects instead to look up the meaning of this phrase in his new Spanish-English dictionary! "¡Te Tengo!" means "I got you" Arthur smiles and continues to read. D.W. is out taking her pet for a walk -- she's tied a string around Mr. Sipple's present and is dragging it along the ground. She goes past the Molina's house, where they're having a meal outside at the picnic table. Vicita is screaming. D.W. rushes in to see what's wrong. The problem is that the peas on Vicita's plate are touching the mashed potato. None of her family know how to solve this problem apparently. Alberto tries to help -- he demonstrates that that's just the way they are; peas can roll.But that things that go as planned -- Vicita starts whining. D.W. rushes in, asks for a knife, and when she is handed on, uses it to seperate the peas from the potato. This solves the problem. Vicita: Oh?! That's better. D.W. informs the Molinas that green and white foods can NEVER touch each other. D.W.: It's a three-and-seven-eighths thing. Vicita is 3 1/2 and D.W. is 4. Why is there such a huge difference in size? This is also noticed in [http://www.angelfire.com/ma2/ecdc/60402.htm #60402 - "Brother, Can you Spare a Clarinet?"] when the nine-year-olds are about a foot taller than the eight-year-olds at least. I know, they're drawn like that to make it clear for younger viewers, but the huge size difference is more indicative of at least 2 years difference in age. Vicita asks D.W. how she knew what to do. D.W. says the same thing happened to her when she was her age. D.W. and Vicita walk off from the table -- Vicita wants D.W. to teach her all sorts of things, like how to whistle and blow bubbles and tie her shoes... D.W. has an expression on her face that shows that she's not exactly pleased that her dream of being Vicita's teacher is coming true... Lastly we sum the episode up with Pal and Amigo out at night looking at the full moon. Pal is teaching Amigo how to bark in English. Amigo is having trouble with the "oo" sound in "woof". Amigo is teaching Pal how to bark in Spanish -- Pal's having trouble with the Spanish translation of barking as well. No matter though. They practice. End. We already did a family moving in from an exotic country episode -- it was called #12101 - "Sue Ellen Moves In". This episode dealt with the same subject matter, but in a more mature way. I was thinking, it's almost like the Arthur writers are figuring that the audience that's grown up watching the show is now older, and needs a more mature plotline to stay interested. I'm surprised that Alberto never told Arthur to leave him alone ! I'm also surprised that Alberto's parents did not scold his little sister for leaving her dinner uneaten! Gee, this episode was "really cool". I can live without Arthur saying everything is "really cool". I can also live without Pal talking to everyone, but as long as it's just dogs and babies he can talk to, I'm ok with it. If he starts talking to Arthur on a regular basis... no comment. Category:Episodes Category:Warner, Home Video, 1998, VHS